Rage of Dragons
by Xardion
Summary: A Yu-gi-oh Final Fantasy VII crossover. Ultimate vs Ultimate! Final Endings 3 & 4! Please R&R!
1. Chap 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either Yu-Gi-Oh or Final Fantasy VII. I'm just a writer that has totally lost his mind here, so bear with me

_AN: This fic is just a short battle (few chapters), so don't expect anything too long. It's just for my own sick amusement as well as an excuse to have both monsters fight each other. Did I mention that this was for my own sick amusement?_

**_Rage of the Dragons_**

Within his soon to be constructed Battle Arena, Seto Kaiba was setting up for the finals match in the Battle City Finals. Soon, he will prove himself the greatest duelist ever by defeating the proclaimed Rare Hunters and their leader Marik. But that wasn't his major concern. He only had one objective. Defeat Yugi Moto by obtaining the three Egyptian god cards. He knew that Yugi had one and that Marik possessed another. But he wasn't without his own defenses. He himself possessed his own Egyptian god card, Obelisk the Tormentor. Soon he will have the other two remaining cards, Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Once he had them, no duelist will ever match his power ever. He would be invincible.

"Mr. Kaiba. There's someone here to see you."

"I'm busy." Kaiba responded coldly.

The man continued, "Yes sir, but this man claims that you will want to see him."

Kaiba glared, but blinked inside. Could it be Marik? Perhaps he wants to face me now. In that case, I better see this for myself.

Kaiba nodded and strode out from behind his desk and out the office. As he walked he thought, _'If it is Marik, then I should try whatever I can to obtain his Egyptian god card, the Winged Dragon of Ra.' _Kaiba frowned. He remembered when Marik had kidnapped his little brother Mokuba. _'This duel will also teach him not to mess with me or my brother.'_

Kaiba finally exited out into the waiting room. He looked down to see a young man, possibly around his age with spiky blond hair. The guy had strange green eyes, but that didn't interest him. Kaiba did notice that he had a dueling disk and a hand of cards.

"Are you Marik?"

The youth turned to look at him, "So you're Seto Kaiba. No, I'm not Marik. My name is Cloud. Cloud Strife."

Kaiba frowned, "Then you're wasting my time." He turned to leave when...

"I'm challenging you, Kaiba."

Kaiba didn't stop, "I don't have time for petty amateurs."

"Not even with monsters as powerful as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"

Kaiba stopped. Even though there were already several that can match a Blue-Eyes, the fact that he had some indicated that he was a good duelist. Plus, he took it as a personal insult since the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was his signature card.

"I'm listening."

Cloud continued, "My deck has a wide variety of cards you may never have even heard of. But I don't have the proper opponent to challenge them with. So I figured a match with one of the world's greatest duelist might be something worthwhile."

Kaiba folded his arms, "Even if this is the case, if you wanted to face me, you should have entered the tournament and done it properly."

Cloud stretched his arm out and his Dueling Disk activated, "I don't have time for grunts, plain and simple. I wanted to duel you before the tournament, but you're a difficult man to catch up with. Therefore, I make this proposal." He stopped; making sure that Kaiba heard ever word. "I'll play by your rules, of course. Battle City rules. My rarest card is yours if you defeat me. I simply want a good challenge. That's not a bad deal, is it?"

Kaiba was about to comment, but Cloud wasn't finished, "One more thing. I'd prefer it if you didn't use your Egyptian god card, Obelisk the Tormentor."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "I will do whatever I must to win a duel."

Cloud shrugged, "I only asked because I don't want such power to be use so readily. It's a bit dangerous."

"You sound like Yugi. Don't give me that. What's the point of having power it if you aren't ready to use it?"

"If you feel you need it to defeat me, I'll leave it up to you. Either way, you will have one heck of a difficult duel."

Kaiba smirked, "You certainly confident, I'll give you that. Very well, since I loose nothing either way, I do it. I'm curious about the cards you possess."

Cloud nodded, "Shall we take this outside then?"

"By all means."

Outside...

Kaiba and Cloud stood within the empty arena of Kaiba Corp. Kaiba stretched his arm out and his disk ejected. He loaded his cards in.

"Alright, let's do this!"

"Let's duel!"

*********************

Good? Bad? Unknown? Please let me know.


	2. Chap 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chap. 2

***********

Kaiba- 4000

Cloud- 4000

***********

"Alright. I place one card face down and call forth my Chocobo."

A yellow bird-like creature shimmered forth into view and gave a warking sound.

---

Chocobo- 1500/1200

---

"What is this, some kind of joke? Then I'll place one card face down and summon Battle Ox in attack mode."

The bull-faced monster emerged, holding a massive ax in his hand

---

Battle Ox- 1700/1000

---

"Battle Ox, destroy his Chocobo!"

The monster rushed forward and slashed the bird, destroying it. Cloud backed away by the slight shock and his life-points decreased slightly

***********

Kaiba- 4000

Cloud- 3800

***********

Kaiba's smirk never wavered, "So far, I'm not impressed. You gave the impression that this would be a more interesting duel, but you've shown me nothing."

Cloud smiled back, "Oh, trust me. I haven't even started, Kaiba." Cloud then looked at his hand, "First, I'll place another card face down." The card shimmered on the ground. "Now I summon my next monster, another Chocobo."

A second bird-like creature appeared on the field and warked.

"This again? This is pathetic."

"Not as pathetic as you think. I now activate the magic card Gysahl Greens and empower my beast to transform in...Chubby Chocobo!"

The Chocobo glow and grew into a fat version of itself, thus raising its attack power.

---

Chubby Chocobo- 2100/2200

---

Cloud then shrugged casually. "I think I'll leave this in defense mode and end my turn."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. 'What is he doing? His monster has the obvious advantage over mine.' He then looked down at his face down card. _'Unless he's afraid that my face-down card is a trap.'_

Looking back up, "No guts, no glory, Strife. Now I activate my magic card, Axe of Dispair, which raises my beast's points by 500."

---

Battle Ox- 2200/1500

---

"And I also summon forth Vorse Raider in defense mode."

---

Vorse Raider- 1900/1200

---

"And finally, I'll place one card face down and end my turn. Show me what you got."

Cloud nodded, "You asked for it. I also place one card face down and summon Bomb in attack mode and end my turn."

A fireball-looking creature appeared next to Chubby Chocobo.

---

Bomb- 900/400

---

"Are you serious?" Kaiba mocked. "This is ridiculous. Your cards are laughable. But if you're in a rush to loose, then so be it. Battle Ox, destroy his Bomb monster!"

The monster rushed again and slashed the monster. But Bomb suddenly expanded in size and exploded, destroying Battle Ox as well.

Kaiba blinked, "What?"

Cloud grinned, "I guess I should have told you Bomb's special ability. When it's destroyed, it destroys the attacking monster as well. It also take away some of your life points, depending on its attack power, cutting you down by 900 points."

***********

Kaiba- 3100

Cloud- 2600

***********

Kaiba shut his eyes softly, "That was quite sneaky, but don't think your amateur skills will get you anywhere here." His eyes snapped open, "I now summon forth my Sky Dragon to the field."

A four-winged dragon materialized and gave a low roar.

---

Sky Dragon- 1900/1800

---

"Make your move."

"I will." Cloud began shifting through his hand. "And I wouldn't judge my skills just yet, Kaiba. I'm not that easy." He chose a card. "I summon Tonberry in defense mode."

---

Tonberry- 1300/2800

---

"And now it's time to attack. Chubby Chocobo, attack his Vorse Raider!"

The Chocobo jumped up in the air and was about to squash the Vorse Raider when...

"Activate trap card, Shadow Spell!" The face-down card lifted up to reveal the trap, which froze Chubby Chocobo in its tracks with a bind of chains.

"What a foolish move. Now you pay the price. Shadow Spell reduces your monsters points by 1000."

---

Chubby Chocobo- 1100/1200

---

"As I said, your skill are amateurish at best. And here he had me hoping for a worthy match." He pointed, "Now Vorse Raider, destroy his Chubby Chocobo!"

Now it was Cloud's turn to grin, "Amateur, am I? Activate trap card, Marboro Tentacles!"

His trap now activated and plant-like vines captured it in the same was Shadow Spell froze the Chubby Chocobo.

"Marboro Tentacles spellbinds any attacking monster for one turn on the turn it's activated. Which means right now, you are powerless to attack with either monster."

Kaiba's grin never faded, "I'm almost impressed. At least you know how to buy yourself time. But it will do you no good." He looked at his hand briefly, "I think I'll pass this turn."

Cloud now stared at his opponent hard, "Okay, Kaiba. Now I'm going to force your hand. First I'll place this card face down." Another card shimmered into view.

"Then I'll sacrifice Tonberry and Chubby Chocobo to summon..."

A massive light flashed out and the clouds above them erupted. A single form burst out from the storm and opened massive wings. A large monster hovered before Cloud, looking dead at Kaiba and his monsters.

"Bahamut, The King of Dragons!"

---

Bahamut- 2800/2800

---

The grin on Kaiba's face now vanished, "What is that?"

Cloud went on to explain, "One of my strongest cards. Bahamut is the ruler of all dragons and as such, possess all their powers. And with your Sky Dragon on the field, Bahamut's own strength increases."

---

Bahamut- 3100/3100

---

Kaiba stepped back in shock, "No way?! That can't be!"

"Bahamut! Mega Flare attack!"


	3. Chap 3

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 3

"Bahamut! Mega Flare attack!"

The dragon charged its attack, gathering large amount of power before unleashing it on the Vorse Raider. The explosion engulfed the beast and it was promptly destroyed. Kaiba looked on in shock.

***********

Kaiba- 1200

Cloud- 2600

***********

Kaiba was still in wonder. _'I guess he wasn't kidding about his deck. But it'll take more than that to defeat me.'_

"What's wrong, Kaiba? Are you going to quit?"

Kaiba glared back, "You wish. I won't be defeated by a loser like you." Kaiba reached into his hand and pulled out a card.

"First, I active magic card Shrink, which lowers my monster's attack points."

---

Sky Dragon- 850/750

---

Cloud looked in confusion. _'Why would he lower his monster's strength?'_

Kaiba saw this and grinned as he played his combination trap. "Then I active this magic card, Crush. It destroys any of your monsters on the field whose life points are 1500 or higher. Which means..."

Kaiba didn't have to finish his sentence as the card's effect cam into play. With Bahamut's high attack strength, it was completely annihilated by the card.

"Now! Sky Dragon! Attack his life points directly!"

The four-winged creature flew at Cloud and struck. The blow hit Cloud and he was pushed back.

***********

Kaiba- 1200

Cloud- 1250

***********

Kaiba mocked, "Now what? You can't summon any monster on the field with high power. That only leaves your magic cards to defend you and that won't be of any help either."

Cloud however wasn't set off by his mockery. "This game isn't over yet." Cloud shuffled through his hand.

"I'll play Huge Materia in defense mode."

The image shimmered revealing a large blue crystal.

--------

Huge Materia- 0/2500

--------

"And I'll place another card face down." Another card formed next to the first face down card. "And that'll end my turn."

"I guess defense is the only other thing you have. I'll summon my Steel Ogre Grotto in defense mode."

-----------

Steel Ogre Grotto- 1400/1800

----------

"And I'll place this card face down." Another face-down card. "Your move."

Cloud looked over the field briefly, "It's kind of silly to play a card that doesn't give you an advantage, Kaiba."

"That's where you're wrong." Kaiba retorted. "I can fight under these conditions, but you can't. I will crush you in no time."

Cloud shook his head slightly, "There you go underestimating me again. You'll find that to be a grave mistake, Kaiba. One that I will teach you."

"Oh really? And just how do you expect to do that?"

Cloud reached into his decked and pulled out a card. He smiled at the result and looked back at Kaiba. "By getting rid of your Crush card! I now activate magic card, Maiden's Kiss. It cancels the effects of all magic cards active on the field."

"You were pretty lucky to draw that card."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Cloud answered back.

Kaiba gave him a strange look and then chuckled to himself, "Let me guess. You trusted in your 'heart of the cards'."

"That's right."

Kaiba now laughed out loud, "If I have to deal with this nonsense from you, I may as well leave now. But this is turning into an interesting match, so I wouldn't deny myself the pleasure." He pulled a card from his hand. "Now I summon Hourglass of Life to the field and place this in defense mode."

--------

Hourglass of Life-700/600

-------

"That should be enough. Now make your move."

Cloud eyed him warily, "Hmm. You're a clever one, I'll give you that. We'll just see how this turns out." Pulling up a card, "I now summon Ifrit, the fire demon!"

The flaming monster shimmered into view in a circle of fire.

-------

Ifrit- 1700/1200

-------

"Ifrit, destroy the Sky Dragon!"

Ifrit summoned a sphere of fire around itself and dashed forward, burning straight through the Sky Dragon and eliminating it.

***********

Kaiba- 350

Cloud- 1250

***********

"Are you ready to quit yet?" Cloud mocked.

"Not quite. I active magic card, Gift of the Mystical Elf." The face down card lifted and went into effect. "This will give me 1500 life points."

***********

Kaiba- 1850

Cloud- 1250

***********

"And I place this one face down. That'll be enough for now."

'What is he doing?' Cloud wondered. "Fine then. If that's how you want it. Ifrit, destroy his Hourglass of Life."

Ifrit roared again and blazed through the Hourglass. Even though it was in defense mode, it was still destroyed. Just what Kaiba wanted.

"Fool! You fell right into my trap. By destroying the Hourglass, you allowed me to revive four of the strongest monsters in the graveyard at the cost of 1000 life points."

***********

Kaiba- 850

Cloud- 1250

***********

"And not just my monsters. Yours as well. The strongest of your graveyard. Which means I now control Bahamut!"

True to his words, four monsters appeared on the field on his side. Battle Ox, Chubby Chocobo, Sky Dragon and last, but not least, Bahamut.

-----

Battle Ox- 2200/1500

Chubby Chocobo- 1100/1200

Sky Dragon- 1900/1800

Bahamut- 3100/3100

-------

Kaiba laughed, "How does it feel to be on the other side of Bahamut?"

Cloud glared, but shot back, "Then what are you waiting for?"

"Oh you don't get off that easily. See I had this entire game strategize from the start. I was merely biding my time. And it has now come. I'll sacrifice all four monsters and summon two of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

Battle Ox, Chubby Chocobo, Sky Dragon and Bahamut vanished from view and were replaced with two of the most powerful monsters in Duel Cards. The two dragons emerged, each with a mighty roar.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--------

Blue-Eyes White Dragon- 3000/2500

Blue-Eyes White Dragon-3000/2500

---------

"I could finish you right now, but I'm going to wait." Kaiba mentioned. "I want you to feel the wrath of a true dragon, for soon you will bear witness to the power of the Ultimate Dragon. And there's nothing you can do about it!"


	4. Chap 4

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 4

"You should finish me now Kaiba, while you still have the chance".

"You must be desperate to think I will fall for something as obvious as that." Kaiba mocked. "You'll get yours soon. And since it's still my turn, I'll activate my second Gift of the Mystical Elf magic card."

***********

Kaiba- 2350

Cloud- 1250

***********

"That'll end my turn." He then indicated to his monsters, "As you can see, you clearly are outmatched. And when my ultimate monster awakens, it will be over for you."

Cloud didn't respond as his eyes seemed to be searching for something in his hand.

"What's the matter? Is your defeat becoming clear to you now?"

Cloud answered, keeping his eyes on his hand though, "It's not over until it's over Kaiba. If you think that you have the advantage, then you are sorely mistaken." He looked up, "I've studied all your duels Kaiba, and I know what you are capable of. I'm not some fool who goes into a duel half-cocked and you will realize that now! First, I'll summon forth Leviathan, the sea serpent emperor!"

A watery serpent emerged onto the field with a loud shriek.

Sheeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!

-------

Leviathan- 2000/800

------

Cloud then looked down at his face-down card, "And I'll also activate magic card, Hi-Potion, which grants me 500 life points."

***********

Kaiba- 2350

Cloud- 1750

***********

"That'll do for now."

"You think that will help you? It'll just cripple you more." Kaiba pointed out, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack his Leviathan with White Lightning!""

The first Blue-Eyes powered up and fired its blast. But somehow, Leviathan survived the blast.

Kaiba was surprised again, "What? Why wasn't it destroyed?"

Cloud grinned, "I guess I should have warned you again. My Huge Materia has a special effect in defense mode. When you attacked my monster with your Blue-Eyes, Huge Materia activated by cutting your beast's attack points in half. Meaning you Blue-Eyes is now at only half strength."

--------

Blue-Eyes White Dragon- 1500/2500

-------

Kaiba frowned slightly and looked on and Cloud continued to talk, "Of course, you could always attack my Huge Materia, but then there's my face down card. Could it be a trap? Or perhaps something even worse?" He tapped his head lightly, "Decisions, decisions."

Kiba's frown grew, but suddenly his arrogant grin came back up.

"Hmph, I know a bluff when I smell one."

Cloud locked his gaze with him, "Then why don't you make your move?"

"I will. Blue-Eyes White Dragon. White Lightning attack!"

The second dragon gave a bellow as it charged the energy and fired at the Huge Materia. The crystal monster was destroyed, but no life points were taken as it was in defense mode.

"So much for your bluff. And I'll place this monster card face-down." He looked up at Cloud. "This duel is about to be over."

Cloud looked over his hand and found nothing to use. Seeing this, he pulled a card from his deck and smiled at the result, "I doubt that, for now I will sacrifice my Ifrit and Leviathan to bring forth Neo Bahamut!"

The two monsters disappeared and Bahamut emerged, different from the last one. This one was a flaming red color with four jagged wings.

------

Neo Bahamut- 3000/3000

------

Cloud continued, "And since it is still Bahamut, he draws his power from the dragons as well. And seeing as how you have two Blue-Eyes on the field, well you can do the math."

------

Neo Bahamut- 3600/3600

------

Cloud ordered, "Neo Bahamut! Giga Flare on his face-down monster!"

Kaiba's grin however, didn't fade. "That's not going to happen. My monster is Invitation to Dark Sleep. By attacking, you let it use its special ability, spellbinding your monster and stopping his assault."

The face-down card turned upward, revealing the creature and dispersing Neo Bahamut's Giga Flare as well.

------

Invitation to Dark Sleep- 1500/1800

-----

Kaiba shook his head, "I admit that your monsters are pretty good. It's a shame that they're in the hands of a rank amateur."

"Already talking like you've won. I told you, this duel isn't over yet." He pulled a card from his hand. "I'll place this card face down and end my turn."

"Not much of a choice. Now it's over for you, for now I have the card that will destroy you! I sacrifice my Invitation to Dark Sleep and my Steel Ogre Grotto to summon my third Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

A third Blue-Eyes came onto the field and joined alongside its brethren.

--------

Blue-Eyes White Dragon- 3000/2500

-------

"In the next turn, you will be finished, for soon you will feel the power of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Despite the stacked odds against him, Cloud wasn't worried. "I still disagree, for it will be you to feel the power of a true ultimate dragon. First, I'll send Neo Bahamut into the graveyard."

The red dragon disappeared from sight.

"Then I place this card face down on the field."

Another face-down card forms.

"Now here's where everything changes. I active my magic card, Mega Pheonix!"

The first card rose, showing an emblem of a fiery bird. The entire area around Cloud shimmered in fiery light.

"What is that?"

Cloud was more than willing to answer him, "Mega Phoenix allows me to resurrect three monsters from my graveyard." Cloud then shouted. "I choose Bahamut, Neo Bahamut, and Huge Materia!"

The two dragons and the crystal all rematerialized back on the field.

------

Bahamut- 2800/2800

Neo Bahamut- 3000/3000

Huge Materia- 0/2500

------

"And with your three Blue-Eyes on the field..."

------

Bahamut- 3400/3400

Neo Bahamut- 3900/3900

Huge Materia- 0/2500

------

Cloud nodded at his seeming recovery, "Now we're even. But that won't be for long."

Kaiba wasn't dismayed though, "You got that right, for now, I will crush you!"

"We'll see about that."


	5. Endings 1 & 2

Disclaimer: You already know, don't you?

_AN: From here on, there will be four endings for this fanfic. These are the first two._

Ending One...

Kaiba smiled as his monsters were now in position and his turn came up.

"Now prepare to feel a power beyond comprehension. I fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and summon forth...the ultimate dragon!"

The three dragons converged together and shone in a brilliant light. The light grew briefly and then faded away. A single loud roar emanated and three heads sprouted out. The dragon finally emerged, bigger and now silver in color. It had three heads; all that were focused on its prey as is hovered over it master and it gave another loud roar.

"The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!!!!!"

**_RRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

------

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon- 4500/3800

------

Cloud was shocked at the sight of the silver three headed beast. _'Its power...Incredible.'_

Kaiba cruelly grinned at him, "And now, this duel will end. But first, Ultimate Dragon, destroy his Huge Materia!"

The three dragon mouths shimmered with incredible light and power. The dragon raised its heads and fired streams of white energy at Huge Materia, destroying it totally.

"I haven't forgotten what that thing does." Kaiba shouted. "And now all you have are your two monsters and neither one of them stands a chance against my Ultimate Dragon. But just to be certain of victory, I'll use the magic card, Dragon Treasure, which boosts my beast's power."

The face-down card flipped up and took effect, boosting the already powerful dragon's power.

------

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon- 5000/4300

------

"Victory is mine." Kaiba gloated.

Cloud looked a little warily at the outcome of the duel_. 'He might be right. No, I have to trust in the heart of the cards.'_ He placed his hand on the deck, _'Please...'_ He swiftly pulled up a card and smiled. _'Perfect. This will do just fine.'_

Cloud looked up at Kaiba, "That's what you think. But it is I that will beat you. First, I'll place this card face down. Then I activate Phoenix Down, which resurrects one monster from my graveyard."

The first face-down card lifted with a fiery shimmer. "I choose Huge Materia and place it in defense mode once again."

-------

Huge Materia- 0/2500

------

Kaiba shook his head at the apparent desperate display. "You are sad. Do you truly think that Huge Materia will be of any use to you?"

"Absolutely." Cloud answered. "It has another ability that you are unaware of. But you will be soon."

"Hardly. Especially if I have to keep destroying it again." He then commanded, "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy Huge Materia once again.

Again the energy was summoned and again Huge Materia was attacked. But...

"Kaiba, you should have known better. Now you're caught in my trap. Activate trap card, Bad Breath!"

"Bad Breath?"

The trap lifted up and a dark green gas poured out and covered Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in a sickly mist.

Cloud explained, "It cuts your monster's points by one-fourth of its power, reducing your beast's power to this."

------

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon- 1250/ 1000

------

"That's not all. It also prevents you from bringing up any magic or trap cards to the field for one turn, leaving it wide open."

Kaiba was totally shocked. He had never seen a trap like this before. Simple, yet utterly devastating.

"No! That's impossible!"

"Hardly, Kaiba. And with Huge Materia in defense mode, even if you do summon a monster to the field now, its power will be cut in half, doing absolutely nothing."

Kaiba was now visibly upset. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

Cloud saw his angered display, "Now you see that I am more skilled a duelist than you believed. Now Kaiba, prepare to witness a power not seen before! I infuse Bahamut and Neo Bahamut into Hugh Materia, fusing all three of them to summon...

The two dragons were sucked inside the crystal monster and it glowed brightly. The light continued until it burst and the crystal shattered. From out of the light, six wings sprouted out and it was revealed to be Bahamut again, but it was covered in sleek silver armor.

"Bahamut Zero! The armored dragon emperor!"

**_ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

------

Bahamut Zero- 4600/4200

------

"And as Bahamut, it will still draw the power of you Ultimate dragon, adding to its own might."

------

Bahamut Zero- 5100/4700

------

Kaiba simply couldn't believe it. "No...This...can't...be..."

Now it was Cloud's turn to command, "Bahamut Zero! Tera Flare now!"

The dragon soared high into the sky, almost out into space. Its wings spread outward and it began to fill with incredible power. Zero absorbed the energy into its mouth and then fired in one single blast. The blast fell right on the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and obliterated it and its master along with it.

***********

Kaiba- 0

Cloud- 1250

***********

The duel was now over, but Kaiba was still dumbstruck, both by his loss and by the power of Bahamut Zero. Cloud saw him motionless and moved to him.

"Its over, Kaiba.

Kaiba bent down slightly, "No...not...again..."

Cloud watched his actions. He saw the proud CEO seem to crumble at his loss. "Kaiba, you are a skilled duelist. By far the most challenging opponent I've ever faced." Cloud's Duel Disk folded back up. "Thank you for the match. Don't worry. Remember, no one else knows about this match so it'll be our secret for now."

Kaiba finally blinked and he arose from the floor, the cold look in his eyes once again. "Spare me. You won this duel and that's that. Save me any more humiliation and leave now."

Cloud nodded and turned, "I will, but remember. You won't be able to fight in your own tournament with your current attitude. If you want to get to the top, then you better forget about this match and focus on that." Despite the taunts Kaiba gave him, he still respected him for his skills and would want him to fight to the fullest in the tournament. Cloud slowly strode out of the arena, "When this ends and you want to duel again, you'll know where to find me." He began to disappear out of the arena, "Farewell, Kaiba."

Kaiba's fists were clenched tightly but they slowly began to loosen. _'Another has defeated me as well. But my defeats have only served to make me stronger.'_ A slight grin formed, _'And when this tournament ends and I possess all three Egyptian god cards, I will find you and next time, Strife, I will win.'_

**********************************************************************

Ending Two...

Kaiba smiled as his monsters were now in position and his turn came up.

"Now prepare to feel a power beyond comprehension. I fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and summon forth...the ultimate dragon!

The three dragons converged together and shone in a brilliant light. The light grew briefly and then faded away. A single loud roar emanated and three heads sprouted out. The dragon finally emerged, bigger and now silver in color. It had three heads; all that were focused on its prey as is hovered over it master and it gave another loud roar.

"The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!!!!!"

------

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon- 4500/3800

------

Cloud was shocked at the sight of the silver three headed beast. _'Its power...Incredible.'_

"And now, this duel will end when I destroy your Huge Materia." He added, "You were careless to leave it in offense mode. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy his Huge Materia!"

The three dragon mouths shimmered with incredible light and power. The dragon raised its head and fired streams of white energy at Huge Materia. However...

"Not so fast!" Cloud shouted. "Activate magic card, Barrier! It protects my monsters from all physical attacks for one turn."

True to his words, the massive beam clashed with a near invisible shield and was cut short.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, somewhat irritated. "Very well, then. I'll place this card face down then and end my turn. You've only delayed the inevitable, Strife."

"I don't think so. I told you that you would feel the wrath of a true ultimate dragon and now you will! I fuse Bahamut and Neo Bahamut into Huge Materia and call forth..."

The two dragons were sucked inside the crystal monster and it glowed brightly. The light continued until it burst and the crystal shattered. From out of the light, six wings sprouted out and it was revealed to be Bahamut again, but it was covered in sleek silver armor.

"Bahamut Zero! The armored dragon emperor!"

**_ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

------

Bahamut Zero- 4600/4200

------

Kaiba looked in shock, "What? That's impossible!"

"I'm just getting started." Cloud taunted. "As Bahamut's ultimate form, it draws upon the power of your ultimate dragon, boosting its attack power further.

------

Bahamut Zero- 5100/4700

------

Kaiba was clearly angry. "Grrrrrrrrrrr..."

"Kaiba, it ends now! Bahamut Zero, destroy his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Tera Flare."

The dragon soared high into the sky, almost out into space. Its wings spread outward and it began to fill with incredible power. Zero absorbed the energy into its mouth and then fired in one single blast. The blast fell right on the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and...

"Activate Shadow Spell!" Kaiba shouted.

Cloud blinked, _'Another Shadow Spell?'_

The trap went into effect and Bahamut Zero was locked up in the trap, its points decreased as well

------

Bahamut Zero- 4100/3700

------

"Your dragon is a fearsome beast, but any monster can be beaten is the duelist is skilled enough." Kaiba went on to explain. "And with your monster's points dropped as low as it is, you are in deep trouble." Kaiba grinned again, "And judging by the look on your eyes, you don't have anything left to use. I could be mistaken, but let's find out."

Cloud shrunk back into his thoughts, examining his strategy to defeat Kaiba_. 'Hmm. That's what he thinks. My trap card, Bad Breath stands ready to activate.'_ He looked at his face-down card. _'And when he attacks, his dragon will be totally paralyzed and I will be the one to end this match.'_

"We'll see." Cloud said out loud, "I'll take a card from the deck." He pulled out a card, _'Let's see...'_ His eyes suddenly widened at the card he pulled up. _'No way.__ I can't use this. It's far too powerful.'_ He looked back up at the two powerful dragons on the field_. 'And this is between Bahamut Zero and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I'll just rely on my trap and then I'll end it that way.'_ Aloud, "I end my turn. Go for it."

Kaiba commanded, "I will. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Destroy his Bahamut Zero!"

Cloud smiled and pointed back, "Now it's my turn, for you activated my trap card, Bad Breath. It stops your monsters attack and reduces its attacks point into nothing. You are finished."

Kaiba however, continued to smirk. "I don't think so. I figured you'd try something like this, so I took the liberty of putting down my own trap, Royal Decree." The face-down card lifted up, "This trap activates when another trap is open and it nullifies the effect. Meaning your Bad Breath has been shut down and my Blue-Eyes remain unaffected."

Cloud looked in complete shock, "What! No way!"

"Finish it, my ultimate dragon!"

The streams of light flew at Bahamut Zero and pelted it with destructive force and was followed by an immense explosion, destroying Bahamut Zero.

***********

Kaiba- 2350

Cloud- 850

***********

Kaiba folded his arms, "Now, got any other tricks up your sleeve?"

Cloud looked down at his hand. _'Hm.__ My monster has been destroyed and I have absolutely nothing to protect me. All I have is my magic cards, and they can't help me here. And even if I could form an offense, the only thing I could be able to summon is this. And it's far too powerful to use. But perhaps that alone tells me that I am not worthy to have it. He's played a fair fight, so perhaps he deserves it after all.'_

"No tricks. You win, Kaiba. I give up."

Kaiba blinked at the suddenly surrender, but accepted it nevertheless. "Well that was unexpected. I thought you would have fought harder. Not that it would have mattered in the end."

Cloud simply shrugged, "Perhaps. Perhaps not. In any case, you win Kaiba. And a deal's a deal. Here." Cloud lifted up one of his cards and begins to hand it to Kaiba. "My most powerful card. But a word of advice. Treat this with respect and caution. This card is even more powerful than any of the Egyptian god cards."

Kaiba frowned as he took the card, "Bahamut Zero is hardly that..." He looked at the card and saw that it wasn't what he thought it was. 

"This isn't Bahamut Zero. What is this?"

Cloud gave a slight smile, but was quickly followed by a serious face. "I never said that Bahamut Zero was my most powerful card. That one is." Cloud then turned around to leave the arena. "I will leave you to your tournament now. Farewell Kaiba. Perhaps we'll duel again."

With that, Cloud silently walked away, leaving Kaiba with a partially confused look on his face as he looked at the card that was given to him.

_'The One-Winged Angel.'___


	6. Endings 3 & 4

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Ending 3

Kaiba smiled as his monsters were now in position and his turn came up.

"Now prepare to feel a power beyond comprehension!"

Cloud narrowed his eyes, "Go on Kaiba. Summon your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

Kaiba gave his trademark smirk, "Actually, I have something else in mind. I play Monster Removal, which puts my Blue-Eyes back in my deck." The card activated and the three dragons disappeared from the field.

Kaiba continued, "Then I place Gadget Soldier in offense mode."

-----

Gadget Soldier- 1800/2000

-----

Cloud gave a strange look, _'Offense mode?'_

Kaiba then raised a card, "Finally I activate this magic card, Soul Exchange. It switches the monsters we have on the field. Therefore, I take both your Bahamuts and you Huge Materia monsters."

The monsters switched positions and Cloud wound up with Gadget Soldier while Kaiba took control of Bahamut, Neo Bahamut and Huge Materia.

Cloud's eyes widened with shock, _'How did he...?'_

The smirk grew, "I set you up well. I had you think that I would summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in order to see what you would pull out. Now that I know, you have just been cut off. And I said you would be utterly destroyed, and that's just what will happen."

"That's a clever trick." Cloud spoke, then thought to himself. _'But if he hopes to attack me with my own monsters, he's got another thing coming.'_ He looked down briefly at his face-down card.

"I could destroy you right now, but I have a far worse fate in mind for you. I sacrifice your Bahamut, Neo Bahamut, and Huge Materia and summon..."

The three monsters vanished and a massive pillar of light surrounded Kaiba. It was so bright that Cloud had to cover his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he looked in horror at the monster Kaiba unleashed.

"Obelisk the Tormentor!!!!!"

The giant blue monster had arisen behind Kaiba in all its glorious power.

Cloud almost jumped back, "No way! His Egyptian god card!"

------

Obelisk the Tormentor- 4000/4000

------

Kaiba laughed aloud, "Obelisk the Tormentor! Obliterate Gadget Soldier and the rest of his life points!"

Obelisk's fist glowed with tremendous power and he raised it and struck, totally destroying Gadget Soldier and blowing Cloud off his feet.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

***********

Kaiba- 2350

Cloud- 0

***********

The duel now over, Obelisk disappeared and Kaiba looked down at his defeated opponent. "You are finished."

Cloud slowly rose to his feet, "So...you used Obelisk after all. You had me think you was going to use the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon when in fact you planned to use the Egyptian god card the entire time."

"That's right. And you fell right for it."

Cloud gave a short grimace, "Hmm. Well, I can see you are as good as you actually proclaim. So I now have to give up my most powerful card."

He began to reach into his deck when... "Save it. Your cards may be interesting, but they're hardly worth me having." He turned his back and began to walk away, "Leave now."

Cloud watched Kaiba walk away and began to leave himself. _'Very well.__ But we'll meet again Kaiba. And next time, I'll show you real power. For you haven't even seen the full power of my cards.'_ He took a look at one of his cards, _'But a time will come when you will. Farewell, for now...'_

*********************

Ending 4

Kaiba smiled as his monsters were now in position and his turn came up.

"Now prepare to feel a power beyond comprehension!

Cloud narrowed his eyes, "Go on Kaiba. Summon your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

Kaiba gave his trademark smirk, "Actually, I have something else in mind. I play Monster Removal, which puts my Blue-Eyes back in my deck." The card activated and the three dragons disappeared from the field.

Kaiba continued, "Then I place Gadget Soldier in offense mode."

-----

Gadget Soldier- 1800/2000

-----

Cloud gave a strange look, _'Offense mode?'_

Kaiba then raised a card, "Finally I activate this magic card, Soul Exchange. It switches the monsters we have on the field. Therefore, I take both your Bahamuts and you Huge Materia monsters."

The monsters switched positions and Cloud wound up with Gadget Soldier while Kaiba took control of Bahamut, Neo Bahamut and Huge Materia.

Cloud's eyes widened with shock, _'How did he...?'_

The smirk grew, "I set you up well. I had you think that I would summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in order to see what you would pull out. Now that I know, you have just been cut off. And I said you would be utterly destroyed, and that's just what will happen."

"That's a clever trick." Cloud spoke, then thought to himself. _'But if he hopes to attack me with my own monsters, he's got another thing coming.'_ He looked down briefly at his face-down card.

"I could destroy you right now, but I have a far worse fate in mind for you. I sacrifice your Bahamut, Neo Bahamut, and Huge Materia and summon..."

Cloud pointed, "Not so fast. Activate trap card, Time. It stops you from summoning forth another monster through sacrificing for one turn. It takes away 200 life points, but I can live with that."

***********

Kaiba- 2350

Cloud- 1050

***********

Kaiba shrugged, "Well, you are persistent, I'll give you that. But you're only delaying the inevitable. Soon, you'll feel the full power of an Egyptian god monster."

Cloud narrowed his eyes, "I figured as much. So you're using Obelisk after all."

Kaiba nodded, "That's right. And it only a matter of time before you feel his wrath.

Cloud looked down, _'That changes everything. I don't have any cards in my hand that can withstand such a creature should he call it forth. And seeing as how he took my monsters, they can't aid me. But perhaps...' _He reached into his hand and trusted the heart of the cards. Pulling it out... _'So you want me to try this, huh? Alright, let's give it a go.'_

Cloud looked back up, "I place this card face-down and I now use this magic card, Reflect. It prevents you from attacking me for three turns." A shimmering field surrounded Kaiba and his monsters.

Cloud continued, "And finally, I summon Odin, the Dark Knight."

A massive knight appeared, riding on a six-legged horse.

---

Odin- 2000/1650

---

"And I also active my magic card, Phoenix Down, which allows me to resurrect a monster from the graveyard. So I bring back my Chubby Chocobo."

The giant bird-like creature reappeared on the field.

---

Chubby Chocobo- 2100/2200

---

"I have you now." Cloud assured.

Kaiba, on the other hand, didn't buy it. "Hardly. While you may have stop me from attacking you, your Time card is no longer in effect, which means I can do what I meant to from the start. I sacrifice your Bahamut, Neo Bahamut, and Huge Materia and summon..."

The three monsters vanished and a massive pillar of light surrounded Kaiba. It was so bright that Cloud had to cover his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he looked in amazement at the monster Kaiba unleashed.

"Obelisk the Tormentor!!!!!"

------

Obelisk the Tormentor- 4000/4000

------

Kaiba continued, "And in case you think you're safe, think again. Now that Obelisk is on the field, you magic card's ability has been reduced to one turn. Meaning that in my next turn, I'll be completely free to annihilate you." Kaiba reached into his hand, "And just to make it even worse, I place down Mikozukinoyaiba in defense mode."

A black metallic dragon-creature appeared on the field before Obelisk.

------

Mikozukinoyaiba- 2200/2350

-----

Kaiba went on, "Then I'll activate magic card, Monster Reborn and resurrect Battle Ox."

The bull-like creature appeared beside Mikozukinoyaiba.

-----

Battle Ox- 2200/1500

-----

Kaiba grinned openly, "And finally, I sacrifice both monsters to Obelisk the Tormentor!"

------

Obelisk the Tormentor- 6200/5950

------

"There's no chance you can beat the power of an Egyptian god monster!"

Cloud closed his eyes, "Oh no? Let me tell you a story, Kaiba. A long time ago, there existed a warrior, a swordsman. He was the most skilled fighter in the world. No one could dare match his strength and skill. It was inhuman, almost god-like. In the ancient times, when the Egyptian god monsters first appeared, he set out alone to wage battle with them. He single handedly defeated them all, even the unstoppable Winged Dragon of Ra. But they couldn't be killed as their power was too great. So sorcerers at that time sealed up their power where they eventually where used in Shadow Games and finally the card duels we have today."

Kaiba frowned, "Save the storybook nonsense and get to the point."

Cloud didn't stop talking, "The warrior's essence never died and when the Pharaoh learned about what he had done, he set up so that the warrior's strength could be used in the case that the Egyptian god monsters were ever set free once again." His eyes finally opened, very dangerously, "That essence became a card as well, a card I possess."

"That's impossible." Kaiba snarled. "Nothing is stronger than the Egyptian god cards!"

"I beg to differ. You see, the reason I wanted you not to use Obelisk was so that I wouldn't be forced to use this. Its power is very great, so I'm a little hesitant about using it. But you've left me with no choice now, Kaiba."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "I believe you are bluffing. And an almost convincing one at that."

Cloud ignored his comment, "I now sacrifice my Chubby Chocobo, Odin the Dark Knight, and Gadget Soldier to summon..."

The three monsters vanished and a disk with several symbols formed in the air. A blast of light beamed down and struck the field before Cloud. When the light faded, a silver-haired warrior appeared, kneeling on the ground with his back toward Kaiba. The warrior slowly arose and stood up straight. In one motion, he flashed his right arm out, opening a single black wing. The warrior finally turned to Kaiba, showing a set of green eyes, shimmering like Cloud's blue eyes. He bent down and put his hand on an extremely long blade.

"Sephiroth, The One-Winged Angel!"

---

Sephiroth- ????/????

---

Kaiba scoffed, "This is pointless. Your monster has no attack power."

Cloud grinned, "Then it shouldn't worry you if I put it in defense mode. But you should be warned, this card has a host of special abilities. You don't stand a chance."

Kaiba was now irritated, "We'll see about that. Now that your Reflect is gone, Obelisk is free to annihilate you." He commanded, "Obelisk, end this duel now!!!"

Obelisk's fist glowed with tremendous power and he raised it and struck, attacking Sephiroth. But when it hit, the swordsman was still there.

"WHAT?!! That's impossible! How is it still there?"

Cloud answered, "One of Sephiroth's abilities, Reversal Counter. By attacking, you have just given him Obelisk's attack strength."

---

Sephiroth- 6200/5950

---

Cloud continued, "That's not all that does. He also takes your attack and counters it with one of his own. But not before activating yet another of his abilities, Black Materia. What that does is it takes its current power and doubles it!"

---

Sephiroth- 12400/11900

---

Kaiba backed away in pure shock, "That's impossible! No duel monster could ever have that kind of power!"

"Sephiroth is no mere duel monster. I told you he was more powerful than the Egyptian god cards. And you just awakened his rage!" Now it was Cloud's turn to command, "Sephiroth, counter with Black Meteor Omnislash!!!!" Cloud's blue eyes glowed along with Sephiroth's green ones.

"Send him to the Promised Land!!!!!"

The entire area grew dark as Sephiroth raised his Musamume blade into the air, causing it to fill with dark energy. Sephiroth then dashed forward and slashed Obelisk repeatedly. The great monster was powerless against the assualt as the one-winged angel dominated it. Finally, Sephiroth leapt into the air, sword ablaze even more and he crashed it downward and engulfing both Obelisk and Kaiba in an explosion of light.

***********

Kaiba- 0

Cloud- 1050

***********

"GUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Later...___

"Seto! Seto, wake up!"

Kaiba opened his eyes to find himself in his quarters on a couch. A young face was looking down on him with worried eyes.

"Mokuba? Where...what happened? Where's Strife?"

Mokuba gave a small sigh and answered, "He left. You've been unconscious for almost an hour. He left a message. He says that he's sorry for unleashing that power on you and that after the tournament, if you want to fight him again, you'd know where to look."

"I see." _'It appears that even the Egyptian god cards have something to fear. But don't worry. After this tournament, I will possess all three of the god card. And when I find you, Strife, I will add Sephiroth to the list and become the ultimate duelist!'_

------------------------------------

_Done.__ Finally, this fanfic can let me rest. Thank you all for reading and if you don't review, that's okay too (Although I'd prefer it.) For those expecting to see Knights of the Round, I'm sorry. But I figured Sephiroth would be a better choice. Let me know if you agree or disagree._


End file.
